The invention relates to gaseous fluid handling apparatus such as apparatus for handling gaseous fluid containing suspended particles. In an embodiment of the invention to be described in more detail below, the apparatus is incorporated as part of a smoke detecting system which monitors gaseous fluid drawn from a plurality of different locations and checks such fluid for the presence of smoke; if smoke is detected, the apparatus facilitates the identification of the origin of the smoke.